Girl Meets: Feeling Better
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Farkle spraned his ankle and Maya and Riley came to make him fell better. What things did his friends do to make Farkle feel better? Only one way to find out.


I don' own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway.

* * *

Farkle felt like an idiot when he slipped and fell onto the ice spraining his ankle. He knew to never run on ice. He even try's to avoid it by walking into the snow. The reason why he was running to see if he could finally out run Lucas. Well he did of the cost of a banged foot. Riley and Maya where out at the mall not knowing about this. Lucas felt bad about this and never left Farkle's side. Over staying his welcome. Farkle knew that the reason why he was spending so much time on him was Zay have not come back from his vacation yet.

"Lucas it's fine don't worry about it. It could have happened to you too, so don't beat yourself over it. I be fine really. So you can go."

"Are you sure, is there anything else you need before I go?"

"No man. I'm not trying to push you out I know you are coming from a good place but this whole ankle thing is not your fault. I'm the one that changed you and would not take no for an answer so you can go. I be fine trust me."

"Well ok man, I see you at school Monday."

With that Lucas left Farkle's bedroom leaving his door open. Farkle waited a little longer before he could really relax. As once Lucas was gone he had the place to himself. His parents went on a mini vacation, which was a month for them. Farkle smiled hearing the ding of the privet elevator. He just had to wait just a little bit longer. Once he waited long enough to his liking he pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He soon pulled out his phone and found the image he wanted to Jack off to. That happened to be Riley and Maya. Normally it would been his girlfriend Isadora, but she has been away on vacation too and Farkle has needs. Besides it's not cheating if he is just jacking off to an image of his first crushes. Farkle was in the zone jacking off that he did not hear the elevator.

"Oh my God that's huge is that even real?" Maya asked.

"I never seen anything that big before." Riley said.

Farkle soon looked away from the screen seeing his two friends standing there dropping his phone landing screen side up.

"I have but Farkle man your bigger then my biggest dildo at nine inches" Maya said.

"Peaches, you have a dildo? You are too young for that. You should only use your fingers like me. Wait why are we talking like this?"

"I think because of Farkle's huge dick made us." Maya soon seen what was on the screen. "You naughty boy jacking off to a pic of Riley and me in our swim suites."

"I can explain." Farkle said not knowing why he has yet to cover up.

Maya came closer to Farkle and just grabbed hold of his monster dick making him moan.

"Man I can't even put my whole hand around it. How big is this thing?"

"Eleven inches." Farkle said smiling.

Maya just licked her lips and before Farkle knew it Maya was sliding her mouth over his monster dick while playing with his dick. Farkle just moaned as Maya sucked away as Farkle just watched on. Riley soon came to Farkle and lifted his face by his chin only using her thumb. The two passionately started to make out. Maya soon stopped sucking Farkle and started to jack him off so she can make out with her best friend.

Farkle smiled seeing the girl on girl action as Maya continued to jack off Farkle. After making out with Maya, Riley went to gab hold of Farkle's dick and just looked at it before sliding it in her mouth. In the meantime Maya started to make out with Farkle. When the kiss broke Maya removed her shirt reveling her double D breasts in her pink bra. She soon took her bra off and placed Farkle's head onto when of her breasts. Farkle's did not mind this at all and soon one of his hands was on Maya's breast as he sucked away on her other breast.

Farkle soon moved over to the other breast and sucked away. After while Maya stopped Farkle to make out with Riley once again. As the girls made out Riley started to jack off Farkle. When the kiss was broken, Maya started sucking Farkle's dick for the second time as Riley removed her shirt showing her C cup breasts in her unicorn bra. Riley soon removed her bra and started making out with Farkle again. Farkle broke the kiss and started sucking on her neck leaving little marks onto it. Farkle soon was now sucking on Riley's breasts causing her to moan. After leaving his mark onto them Riley helped Maya suck Farkle's monster.

Even when they where going up and down on his shift together their lips did not touch each others, but it still caused Farkle to moan as he washed the girls team work on his dick. Riley and Maya soon used their tongs and this time they where able to touch each other's lips and tongs. Farkle was getting close to his edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load onto their faces. The girls soon went after each other licking Farkle's fun off one another. After Farkle's fun was off of each other Riley and Farkle went into a sixty nine with her on top and started to suck on Farkle's dick again.

While Riley sucked away Farkle pulled down Riley's matching panties and started to eat her out. The two started to moan as Maya took off her panties to rub her pussy and suck on Farkle's balls. After sucking on his balls for awhile, Maya started rimming Farkle causing him to face fuck Riley and go even deeper with his tong into Riley's pussy. Soon Riley started to squirt into Farkle's mouth. Farkle for one licked it all up.

Riley needed a rest and soon Maya took over and she was now in a sixty nine with Farkle. She gladly sucked away while Farkel eat her out. It did not take long for Maya to squrt all over Farkle's face but it was not over yet as Farkle started to rim her. This just made her squirt again onto Farkle. Maya rolled off of Farkle and soon was in another sixty nine but with Riley. Both girls started to eat each other out as Farkle watched on while slowly jacking off to the site.

Farkle soon started to rub his dick into Riley's ass crack. This just made Riley eat out Maya more and this made Maya eat out Riley more. Soon the two girls squirted into each others mouths.

"Who wants to ride my monster first?"

"Me after all I have practice." Maya said. "But let's do it doggie style."

Farkle smiled and the two where now on their hands and knees. Farkle slowly slid his monster dick into Maya's pussy and once all the way inside started to squirt. Farkle started to fuck away slowly as Riley started to rim him. Soon Riley could no longer rim Farkle as he was quickly pounding away on Maya's pussy making her moan and her breasts to bounce. Every hard and fast thrust Maya took she squirted onto the bed. Farkle was soon on edge and pulled out wanting to save his cum for later.

"Its my turn and I want it in my ass. I'm saving my pussy for Lucas." Riley said.

Farkle and Riley soon got ready and Riley took a breath before sliding the monster into her ass, as she was riding reserve cowgirl. Farkle was going slow just like he did with Maya. As Riley was slowly bring fucked Maya started to eat out Riley once again but it did not last long as the speed was now going faster causing Riley to squirt all over Maya's face. Farkle kept going faster and harder until he was on edge once again. Farkle soon pulled out and the girls quickly opened their mouths as Farkle started jack off and came onto their faces. The three of them smiled and started to make out as Farkle was tasting his cum.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story please let me know.


End file.
